After Shock of Kiss Cam
by l i p s a r e m o v i n g
Summary: "It wasn't when the kiss happened -no. It was the after shock of the kiss that drove me mad."
1. PROLOGUE

| N_ot my first time writing a fanfiction but it is my first time writing a Divergent fanfiction. Just spreading my love around people. |_

㇨1 Kiss Cam ㇨1

Prologue 

"Come on Tris hurry!" says my best friend Christina as she keeps on pulling my arm.

It might seem comical to you seeing Christina (barely 5 feet tall) dragging me (5'7 in case you're wondering) towards our seats. But I was not about to argue with Christina. Since the first day I saw her I knew that she could whoop my ass if she wanted to.

"I'm going, I'm going." I muttered as I try to keep up with her.

We were going to a basketball game to watch Miami Heat play against the Jazz and Christina payed good money for it and she was not about to miss a signal second of it. I saw Christina clutched her black permanent marker in her hand tightly.

I shook my head as her as I smiled she brought the maker in hopes of getting at least one of the basketball player to sign her boob. And I don't know if she was doing it because she wanted to make Will jealous and brag about it or because she really wanted her boobs to get - well signed.

But I still didn't see why we had to go all this way to Miami to watch a basketball game. I mean we lived in Chicago the let's she could do was go for the Chicago bulls, but no Christina fell more in love with the Miami Heat team - especially since it's in Miami.

We reached the very front of the stadium and scooted up to the very front row.

"I'm so excited!" squealed Christina as she squeezed my arm, "I am mean look at them. They're giants makes you wonder what else is giant."

"Christina!" I hiss no doubt my cheeks are flushed an unattractive red, "Control yourself women I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back."

"Don't take to long." says Christina distractedly as she keeps on watching the players her gaze never leaving them.

We were already a little late and the players were taking a break.

"Be right back." I mumble I squeeze my way between other people I mutter multiples "Excuse me" and "I'm so sorry!" as I keep on heading towards the bathroom occasionally stepping on some one. I see the bathroom and I practically run towards it, but not before I step on some one.

"Ouch!" screams the person as he holds on to his shoe and I notice how his shoe's probably cost more that my entire wardrobe.

"I'm so _so _sorry!" I squeaked as I try to help him stand as he keeps on hopping on his uninjured foot I step forwards as I try to steady him but only managing into knocking him on the ground.

And I curse Christina internally. Who wears heels to a basketball game? We do.

"Fuck." the stranger growls grabs his head from the impact from the ground.

"Opps! I'm sorry! Here let me help -"

"No!" he yells as I accidentally step on his injured foot - again.

"FUCK! Stay away!" yells the stranger and I notice that we attracted a crowd as they keep on watching us.

"I'm sorry." as I look down at my hands. If you didn't notice before I was a klutz. I could trip over anything. In high school they used to call me Twinkle-Toes. There was once a when I accidentally tripped and managing to also trip our star quarterback making him break both legs and making us lose the championship.

I was beyond happy when I moved to college to Harvard University and all those nights staying late at night studying instead of partying paid off.

I hear people paying more attention to us as the stranger finally stands up and I go quite my mouth suddenly dry.

He was beautiful.

Not that he looked like a female no. But in the masculine handsomeness. He had brown hair that looked like some one ran their fingers through. Had sharp, brown eyes that were staring at me with hatred. He lips were parted making his lower lip slightly pout.

And the shirt he wore suited him well. It was slightly tight making his abs and strong shoulder want you to feel how actually strong he was. I gulped as I tightened my grip on my fingers. I was afraid I would actually touch a complete stranger.

I saw more people gather around us wanting to see what all the commotion was about making me step closer to the handsome stranger that was now scowling at me. I stepped closer to the stranger as nosy people kept on gathering close to us. His scowl deepen as I stepped closer to him.

Okay I was done with this. I didn't purposely try to hurt him and I really needed to pee. I was about to snap at him when I heard something that made me stop in horror.

"We have our Kiss-Cam people!" a loud voice fills the stadium. Blinding lights falls on us and I shield my face away from the lights I see people smiling at us and I hear some people say; "Young love."

"Aren't they just to adorable?" Asked the voice and I glare trying to search the voice

Soon the people around us are chanting

_"Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss!"________________

"What?" I hiss there was no way I was going to kiss the stranger - handsome but no way was I going to kiss him, "No! No! No kissing!"

I scream as I wave my hands around like a lunatic.

"No kissing! No kissing!" I chant and wait for the people to chant with me but they don't follow along instead start booing at us.

"See what you caused!" hissed the handsome stranger as some one throws a soft pretzel at us landing between our feet.

"What I did!" I screeched they keep booing and I'm getting afraid that they'll start throwing more food at us

"Come on love birds just one kiss!" says the voice and I glare up at the stranger and with my eyes I blame him for what's going on.

"This is so not my fault how am I suppose to know that -"

"Let's get this over with." I hear him mutter

"We were going to end up on kiss cam-"

I stop as his soft lips press against mine. I hear the audience sigh and the voice coo at us telling us how cute we are.

But I don't pay attention all I pay attention to is this stranger lips. He grabs me the waist and pulls me closer to him and I sigh contentedly give him the chance to sweep his tongue inside my mouth. I gasp in surprise as he starts tasting me and I move my tongue fighting dominance over him. And I just can't get enough of this man.

I hear wolf whistles and I realize that our kissing might be a little too much to whoever is still watching us. He moves one of his hand to grip the back of my neck as he starts claiming my mouth. And I keep moving my tongue, molding it to his. And I can't get enough.

My hands go to his chest and my fingers tighten on the fabric. I had been kissed before by guys, but none has ever kissed me with this many passion. I suck on his tongue trying to pause our war over dominance, but in the end he breaks away and starts controlling the kiss again he tilts my head trying to go deeper and I happily oblige.

We break apart and I know it's only because we need to catch our breath.

"Wow." I mumble against his lips as we're still pressed up against each other I feel some one clap the strangers back and telling him "good job."

And I remember that he kissed me just so we won't get booed or thrown food at. Without so much of a thought my hand flies from his chest and a slap his handsome face.

"Baby next time you'll learn not to kiss random strangers." I hiss as I push past him and onto the bathroom and I'm grateful that there's no line. I lock the door and lean against it. I hear some one pee in the next stall and ignore it.

My sudden urge to pee vanishes as I touch my swollen lips.

"That was the best kiss I ever had."

* * *

><p><em>I am on fire! I am so excited for this!<em>

_So wish me good luck because I'm taking my final exam and cross your fingers and pray for me to totally ace the test_

_then it's breeeeeeeak!_

_So review! review! review!_

_Was that a hot make out session? Or do I need to improve it?_

_Who do you think the handsome stranger is?_

_Would you kiss some stranger?_


	2. 01 You Again

|_ so much feedback, favorites, and follows. Just wow. Thank you. Oh! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! |_

●● CHAPTER {01}●●

You Again

"And then they made out like animals! Our Tris made out like an animal and I bet if it were for the reason that he was a complete stranger the would have gone to home base!" Christina said retelling the kiss cam moment for what seemed like the 100th time.

I groaned and covered my eyes as people looked at me with shock, "Can you please stop telling everyone about the kiss cam accident."

"Accident? Sweetheart what I saw on was no accident." said Christina as she goes off again telling them how hot the stranger was, "You should have seen him. That boy was fine as hell. I swear I was even jealous of our Little Trissy getting some action."

"Oh my word." I whispered in mortification as I squeezed my eyes harder, "Shut up Christina!"

That only motivated Christina exaggerating on our kiss saying that we were about to do the deed if it weren't for onlookers. Having been embarrassed enough I stood up and told them I was heading back to my dorm. Some looked shock that I was leaving. My friends knew I hated being in my dorm. Not because it was ugly or discomfortable.

No far beyond that actually. It was big and luxury. And lonely. I never had a roommate. Some say that I'm lucky not having to deal with a nosy roommate or their roommates bringing in one night stands. But I still wanted one.

But my parents pulled some strings and made me always stay roommate-less. The perks of being rich and Dad and Mom's Princess.

"Don't kiss any strangers on the way!" I heard Christina shout out for me I turned back at her and flipped her off. I was so getting her back. I trudged along heading towards my dorm. I nodded at some people who I had classes with. I loved Stanford. At first I was intimidated by how big it was. Haha - I know what you're think you dirty minded people out there.

But I soon got used too it and found out that the way not to get intimidate was to get noticed. I aced all my classes. I was on top. I happily let my hands fly through a bush as I got closer to my dorm. It was my last year here. And after that I was finally going to see what to do with my life.

"And here is your dorm." I heard what sounded like theEric he usually gave tours to new or transferred students to.

I stayed on the around the corner listening, "I really am glad that you don't mind."

"Yeah." and just the one worded send thrills up my back I had an odd feeling about him I peeked but only saw his back he had broad shoulder and a butt. A very good looking butt.

"I really really am happy you don't mind sharing -"

"Yes I get." snapped the guy as he grabbed his stuff from the ground but I had a weird feeling he wasn't even paying attention to Eric, "Can I have the keys now? I am exhausted."

"Y-Yes." stuttered Eric as he reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out a spare key and handed it to him.

"Thank you." stated the guy as snatched the keys from Eric and walked down the hall.

That was strange. He walked the hall and which was only a dead end with my dorm being the dead end.

I heard Eric sigh as he walked near me I spring away from the wall.

"Hey Eric!" I yelled I winced crap had to work on that. I uselessly yelled when I get nervous

"Tris." sneered Eric as he looked at me with distaste before walking away.

"_Eric._" I sneered back once he was out of hearing distance, "Douche Poodle."

I walked to my dorm cautiously. I slowly opened the dorm and looked around and. . .

Nothing. Nobody was here. I sighed in relief.

I shook my head and laughed. And here I thought they assigned a boy to sleep in my dorm. I yawn and fall on my bed since I was the only one I moved my bed to the middle and piled dirty cloths on the other bed. I dropped on my bed like a boulder I rolled over looking up at the roof as I touched my lips.

I kept replaying the stranger's lips on mine. I bit my lip as I remember the way our lips moved in sync. I let myself giggle. Thank God I was never seeing him ever again. I stood up and gathered my stuff for my next class. I closed the door behind me and went on with my day.

●Later●On● 

"Come on Tris, please!" pleaded Christina as she gave me the puppy dog face

"I can't. Really I'm tired and I just want to go to bed." I said, "Rain check?"

"Argh! Tris-"

"Come on babe let her go to sleep you heard her. She's tired cut her some slack." said Will looking up from his phone then looking back down.

"F-Fine." Christina stuttered and blushed I couldn't help but smile down at her.

'Aw' I mouth at her then saying out loud, "Well then I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said smiling at them and running away knowing the moment that Christina would probably come and force me to go out and party at a frat's house.

I opened my dorm and slammed the door behind me. I dropped my bag at the end of my bed and started to undress. I grabbed my robe and necessities for my shower, throwing my head in a messy bun just when I was about to open the door someone beat me to eat - but also managing to hit me on the head with the door and knocking me on the ground.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I hold on to my head I let go of my shampoo and other stuff as I tended my injury.

"Holy shit Are you alright?" asked the the person as he glared up at me I looked up at the person that was kneeling in front of me his hands cradling my face as he looked at my forehead - a bump surely on it.

"No." I gasped my injured forehead forgotten "Stranger."

He finally stopped looking at my bump and actually looked at me, "You again."

We stared at each other not knowing what to do. I only stared at his chap lips.

"Are you stalking me?" asked the stranger

And oh those eyes. . . wait what?

"What?" I screeched

"Are. You. Stalking. Me?" He asked so slowly as if he were talking to a kid

"Of course not!," I snapped as I got up, "What are you doing in my dorm?"

"Your dorm?" He said looking down at me and I noticed how tall he really was and couldn't help it but feel glad that he was taller than me.

"Yes _my _dorm." I said

"Well see about that." he said as he walked away without an explanation.

●Four's●POV

"Are you sure there are no more dorms available?" I pleaded - yes I Tobias Eaton fucking pleaded for a different dorm.

"Yes Mr. Eaton I thought Eric told you about sharing the dorm with Tris." said the principle

"What? Well I wasn't paying attention. And I specifically told my dad I would only move to this prissy college if I got a dorm for myself." I sneered

"I'm sorry but since you're arriving right after Christmas break there are no dorms left."

"So you paired me up with a girl? Aren't you guys afraid that she might, I don't know take advantage of me!" I said

Okay maybe I was over-reacting I could easily take her down. But I needed to get myself out of this sticky situation.

"I highly doubt Tris would do such a thing she is our most valuable student here in this school and her parent's found many of our projects." replied the principle as he got up from his chair.

"So? My dad will pay you the double whatever the girl's -"

"Tris."

"parent's are giving you. Please." I said also getting up.

"Look son even if I could I won't. Either you take this offer or leave other students are willing to take your spot. Goodbye Mr. Eaton." He said as he opened the door for me signaling me to leave

I numbly walked out and saw that Tris was already outside waiting for me pacing in her bathroom and I couldn't but smile but I soon stopped when I realized I still had to share the dorm with her. I cleared my throat startling her as she faced me.

"Well it's your lucky day Tris-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Will be sharing dorm." I sneered

"W-What?" she squeaked

"Now now don't get any ideas you really aren't my type." as I lazily let my eyes wander her body staying a little longer on her legs.

"You little son of-"

"Such a dirty mouth you have." I said tapping her nose that was slightly upturned, "See you back out our dorm."

As I patted her behind and walked away. I was going to talk to my dad about this roommate of mine.

* * *

><p><em>I wish you a Merry Christmas!<em>

_Okay so first of in my story Tris DOES NOT HAVE A BIG NOSE._

_Second review and tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_Is it getting to cliche? _

_Third review and brag about what you got for Christmas because I will shamelessly brag about my present for the next chapter._


	3. 02 Destroyed Plans & New Plans

| _I am in love with writing this fanfiction so expect daily updates. _|

●● CHAPTER {02}●●

Destroyed Plans & New Plans

Four

". . . there's nothing I could do, Four, sorry."

"Sorry? You're _fucking_ sorry?" I sneer as I start pacing around the dorm, "The only condition I had to move into this prissy college was for a dorm all to myself! My roommate isn't even a man for crying out loud!"

"You know that I could clearly hear you, right?" asked Tris as she was at her side of the room. I had pushed her bed to the left side now way in hell was she going to have her bed right in the middle of our dorm.

"Look son I know but your going to have to man up and be the mature one. Good bye Tobias." said my dad

"Dad? Dad don't you dare hang up on me."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"You know you have some anger problems." Tris said not looking up from whatever homework she's doing.

"Shut up." I mumble as I rub my face with my hands.

I was going to a local college near my home town but since my dad was the Mayor of the town he couldn't have his son waste his last year in that college. Nope he couldn't do that one thing for me.

"You know if you keep on pacing like that you're going to leave foot marks on my carpet." Tris said as she kept on writing

"And you know if you don't shut I'll - "

"Okay okay! You don't have to be such a butthole though."

I grunted at her. Not even bothering with her I sat on my bed

"Okay so this is how we will evenly share the dorm." Tris said a she shoved a piece of paper in my face

"Hold up Princess." I said as I moved the paper away from my face. I saw her blushed but ignored her I saw the paper, "Let me guess everything that is blue is my side and your's the pink side?"

"No you sexist pig. I blue is _my _side - obviously. And your's is the pink - obviously." snapped Tris

I raised my eyebrow at her never would have thought that Princess had in her. Since the day I saw her at the basketball game she looked like Daddy's Girl. Pale, flawless skin. Also with wide, round and big eyes and the way she conduced herself around people. Always saying sorry or excuse me to other people.

But yet she hasn't even given exactly the most warmest welcome.

"What's the purple color mean?" I asked the room was equally divide yet some spots were purple.

"Those spots are the place we will be sharing." Tris said and by the look she had in her eyes it seemed she was proud of her work.

So me being Tobias Eaton obviously had to crush that. Literally. I crushed the paper she had worked on and threw it at her face.

"Look Princess I will be deciding what's your part and what is my part of the dorm." I said and without waiting for her response I stood up and left the door.

Her smell was to intoxicating.

●Tris'sPov

I looked at his walked away and I couldn't help it but stick out my tongue at him as he slammed the door harder than necessary.

"Sexist, hot, and stuck up man! Aren't you just so darn lucky?" I said to myself. I tend to talk to myself. Yes weird but it relieved some of my stress.

"At least he didn't bring up the kiss up." I mumbled to myself.

And I was sad. I wanted him to think and still remember how our lips felt meshed together moving in perfect sync not slamming the doors and throwing paper at my face.

"I need ice cream and a Christina Talk."

And without a second thought I got some money and went to get my old trusting ice and find my old trusting friend.

●Later●On

"And what brings you hear this time?" asked Christina as she shoved some rocky road ice cream up her mouth.

"Well it's about Kiss Cam Guy." I mumbled as I picked around my plain old vanilla.

"What?"

"Yeah turns out his my dorm-mate." I mumbled

"Wait hot dude? Oh my word why aren't you excited about this?" screamed Christina as she set her ice cream down

"I don't know? Maybe because he's a butthole!" I screamed back

"You know this could go two ways." Christina said then pausing dramatically paused I sighed knowing she wasn't go to say anything until she heard me call her ;

"Oh please tell me Great, Wise, and Honorable Christina!" I said biting my lip trying not to laugh

"Well grasshopper option 1 is you give him the welcome to the neighborhood here's your pie." Christina said making option 1 sound boring she even yawned at the end.

"And option 2?" I asked and I felt even a little scared when I saw that glint that Christina gets when she has a brilliant evil plan.

"Well that grasshopper is a more fun option . . ."

* * *

><p><em>yeah yeah I know it's short. But whatever I still updated next chapter will be more intresting *wiggling eyebrows*<em>

_So I'm going to brag about my presents I got :_

I got 1 Burberry coat another coat that's red from Jcpenny a cozy sweater

3 new pair of boots.

$80

1 new purse

underwear (I know awkward. . . )

knee long socks and CANDY!

* * *

><p>So yeah follow me on Instagram : marie_bff15 <strong>I WILL FOLLOW BACK<strong>

Wattpad :WinterPlace

* * *

><p>review! What's your favorite ice cream flavor?<p> 


	4. Read To Find Out

**Once Upon A Time. . . **

Just kidding! If you think this is an update I'm sorry but it's not!

I know I know I promised an update on Trained Assassins but it was New Years and I had a sleepover with my friends and I just wanted to have fun then as some of you may know I'm having personal problems with my . . . crush (DO NOT LAUGH IT'S HORRIBLE ALRIGHT?)

And **I'M SICK! **No No No! Not the "she has finally lost her marbles!" kind of sick I'm talking about the coughing, snot, and sore throat kind of sick and I just want to eat my mom's home made chicken soup in bed and read and not do ANYTHING - this includes writing!

So here's so QA

**Q : When will you update!? You have repeatedly said ; "I will update blah blah BLAH!" But I don't see a update!**

I'm sorry the chapter for Trained Assassins is half way done so I might post it up - but don't get your hopes up. And I'm barely starting an update on my New Life, and I'm also half way done with Him and Me, and I'm sorry I will try to make it up to you guys blah blah BLAH!

**Q : How old are you?**

I am 25. . . hahaha kidding! I'm actually 15.

**Q : If I follow you on IG will you follow back?**

Yes. . . you just can't be a creeper and if you're on private I can't follow back - sorry I can only use IG on my computer so it doesn't let me follow people that are on private.

**Q : Why do you cuss so much?**

I really don't know. If you meet me in person I would never say a bad word out loud other than "heck" I just feel more confident writing a bad word than saying out loud - don't judge

**Q : Why are you doing a QA? You could be using this time to update other stories!?**

I'm sorry bitch said what? First of all this QA is just letting people know what is going on so they won't give up on my story. And this really doesn't include that much thought like my other books.

So yeah my chicken soup is ready so bye if you have any other question comment them down below.


End file.
